


Give A Little Piece Of Your Soul

by HannaM



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Altar Sex, Boot Worship, Brainwashing, F/M, Implied Conditioning, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if she can't always remember everything, Yui remembers the most important thing.</p><p>She loves Kanato Sakamaki, to the point of madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give A Little Piece Of Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/gifts).



What Yui wants is…  
  
She's not sure why she even asks herself the question. It's not like she's free to do as she pleases. It's not like if she found an answer that wasn't easy, she could simply say it and expect to be handed it.  
  
There are so many things she doesn't want, so many things she hates that she can't do a thing about. She hates going to school, sitting in the limo and being pawed at. She hates being in class, trying to wrap her head around increasingly difficult problems and questions she's never able to study for, isn't even entirely sure _how_ to study for. She hates the other students, the way she can feel them talking about her behind her back, inventing stories and laughing and sneering. She hates being sick and waking up in the infirmary. She hates _waiting._  
  
Instead, it's better for Yui to think about what she likes. Cooking and baking. Walks in the rose garden. Full moon nights.  
  
_Kanato._  
  
When she sees him in the chapel, Yui's heart sings.

He's dressed differently tonight, in a white tailcoat with red lining over a black dress shirt, trousers and glossy boots that must be new. He's turned away from her, apparently adjusting cuff links, and for a mad moment Yui wonders if he'd look like this if they got married.  
  
"Kanato-kun!" she calls out, running between the pews. Belatedly, Yui remembers that's not the way you're supposed to behave in a house of God, and pauses abruptly, just before Kanato turns around.  
  
"Good evening, Yui-san. …Why are you standing there?"  
  
"Ah, I… I thought it was wrong of me to run in here…"  
  
"Why?" Kanato inquires.  
  
She can't remember.  
  
Who told her not to run in a chapel? Where did she get that idea from?  
  
"I don't know," Yui admits. "But… I'm glad to see you."  
  
Kanato's smile makes her feel so warm. "I'm glad to see you too, Yui-san. Come here."  
  
Since he hasn't scolded her, Yui runs the rest of the way up to the altar and throws her arms around him. She feels Kanato let in a surprised breath, then laugh softly as Yui buries her face in his cool neck. Every time they're apart, it feels like an eternity.  
  
She shivers with pleasure as Kanato strokes her hair, embracing her with one arm. "You're very cute tonight. Shall I reward you?"  
  
Yui pulls back just enough to see his face, smiling sweetly at her. She's almost afraid to admit how excited his words make her, doesn't want him to think she's greedy and without shame. So, slowly, she nods, cheeks burning.  
  
"Such a good girl." He strokes her hair again and Yui bites back a needy whimper. It's embarrassing how quickly he can bring her to this point, all but vibrating with hot anticipation. "Tell me, what do you want me to do?"  
  
What _doesn't_ she want him to do?  
  
"Kiss me," Yui mumbles, deciding on the least bold answer. Which isn't at all to say the least exciting one.  
  
Kanato's kisses are gentle, slow and sultry.  
  
"Stick your tongue out," Kanato growls into her ear as she pants, and then to her mortification just lets her stay that way, kissing her neck and shoulders and giggling. "You should see… how lewd you look... Only show that face to me, okay?"  
  
They kiss until Yui's nearly forgotten to breathe, nearly forgotten her own name.

And then Kanato licks her cheek and purrs, "On all fours."  
  
Yui's breath catches and she drops to the ground without a thought.  
  
Her knees are sore, though she can't think why. Maybe it's better not to worry about it.  
  
Her heart skips a beat when Kanato smiles down at her. She loves making him happy.  
  
"Good girl." With his hand on her head, it's all Yui can do to keep herself from closing her eyes in bliss. But that would mean losing sight of Kanato, and she wants to see him always.  
  
"Kanato-kun.. please…" His fingers are trailing through her hair almost hypnotically, so Yui can barely remember what she's begging for.  
  
He laughs, fondly. "What is it, Yui-san?"  
  
"I… I love you so much…"  
  
Kanato's knees bend as he strokes all the way down to her neck. "Really? Why don't you show me how much?"  
  
"Show you?" Yui repeats, baffled.  
  
"With your mouth."  
  
Her blood runs cold, then hot. _What… what is he suggesting?!_  
  
Kanato's fingers caress the sensitive nape of her neck and Yui whimpers, wanting to please but paralyzed by self-consciousness and anxiety.  
  
"And hurry up. You should know how much I hate waiting."  
  
That Yui understands, probably better than he knows. Panic seizes hold of her, and impulsively she ducks her head and presses a kiss to the toe of Kanato's boot.  
  
She hears him inhale sharply, but the reprimand she's braced for never comes. Taking it as an indication she should keep going, Yui does it again, moving her mouth ever so slightly. The boot is smooth against her lips, the scent of it crisp and new. She kisses it again, higher, and has to bite back a thrilled gasp at the feeling of Kanato's toes shifting underneath.  
  
Can Kanato feel the heat of her adoring kisses through his boot, just as she can feel each minute movement of his foot? Yui hopes very much that he can. She nuzzles the thick material encasing his ankle.  
  
His gasp sounds like thunder and runs through Yui faster than lightning. Did she surprise him? Kanato likes to be surprised, so long as it's a good surprise.  
  
But she can't stop now, can't resist stroking the side of his shoe with one hand as she kisses her way around his dear booted ankle. She longs to feel more of him, and yet it thrills her to be at his feet, at his mercy.  
  
"Higher," Kanato growls, and Yui instinctively presses her thighs together at the roughening edge in his voice. She loves it when he loses control...  
  
_I'm yours… yours, and only yours..._

The boot is tight around his calf, that much closer to the skin. Yui kisses the line of it, and, feeling bold, slides her hand up the back of the thick heel to caress his leg, to share her warmth with Kanato.  
  
There's always the possibility that he'd lash out and kick her to the floor, a possibility that terrifies and excites her in equal measure.  
  
She feels Kanato's hand rest on the back of her head and her breath catches.  
  
"Good girl." He giggles, and Yui shudders with pleasure as he pets her hair.

He knows every sensitive spot on her body, knows her inside and out. Sometimes it feels like Kanato knows Yui better than she knows herself.  
  
It's a wonderful feeling.  
  
Kanato's fingers trail deliberately along the outside of her ears and over the line of her jaw, down her neck to the edges of her collarbones, coaxing noise after noise out of Yui. She's trembling, caught between bliss and frustration and wanting so badly to give him even half of what she feels, to show him how deep her devotion runs.  
  
"You can't help yourself, can you?" He laughs softly. "Look at me, Yui-san."  
  
She does. Kanato smiles fondly at her, so fondly her heart aches.  
  
"Mm, your eyes right now are spectacular. So appealingly needy… you really are the absolute cutest, you know." Kanato touches her mouth and it's all Yui can do to keep from kissing his fingers. "Now, should I make you beg with this sweet mouth? Or… how else are you willing to debase yourself for my sake?"  
  
Yui would happily beg, would do anything he asks of her, but she thinks he likes her clinging to his leg like this, and he hasn't told her to _stop._  
  
So she nuzzles his thigh, stroking the back of his leg with one hand. "Kanato-kun…"  
  
He makes a soft noise of unmistakable pleasure, so unmistakable Yui can't help but tighten her grip on his leg and nuzzle more because she craves his touch the way cats crave mice, and she's so, so wet…  
  
"More," Kanato growls, and Yui moans out loud, panting eagerly. Yes, oh yes, she'll give him more!  

She lowers her mouth to his boot's top rim, just where it meets the leg of his trousers. How thin are Kanato's trousers? They look like they might be silk. Yui kisses him there, and then kisses his boot again.  
  
Then, on impulse, she licks his boot.

Kanato's hand grabs her by the hair and pulls, so painfully it sends yet another rush of heat through Yui's aching body. It's her only warning before he drags her up onto her feet with a delicious moan and kisses her roughly.

Yui's heart leaps when he throws her down onto the altar, shoving everything out of the way so he can have his way with her on it.

"As an offering, you're first rate," Kanato purrs in her ear, positioning himself between her legs.

For a brief moment she sees the stained glass ceiling and Yui is disoriented. But she's panting eagerly, and Kanato is nuzzling her neck and absolutely nothing else on Earth matters more than him.

God, he feels so _good_! Yui moans happily as he fills her, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer, closer! She wants to see every little moment of ecstasy on his dear face, wants to feel as much of him as she can take, wants him to lose himself in pleasure and mark her for his own.

Kanato's never quiet when they do this, gasping and moaning so loudly she can't bring herself to worry about making noise herself. Which is good, both because his noises only intensify her own arousal and because the louder she is when people can hear her, the more Kanato loves her. 

And he's _rough_ , so thrillingly rough! The harder and faster he thrusts inside her the better it feels, and the more she knows he desires her. She loves feeling that he's not holding back, that he wants to give her everything the way she gives him everything, and that he considers her his to do with as he pleases.

Because Yui is his completely.

"Yes... show me how debauched you can be," Kanato purrs into her ear, pinning her wrists down on either side of her head as she arches up into him with a cry. "Mmm... that gives me an idea..."

He drags her wrists so her arms are outstretched and pauses to take in the sight of her. Yui wails with frustration because he's stilled inside her too, but then she sees irritation cross Kanato's face.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Yui whispers, trying to focus on his face and not the ache deep inside her and feeling of his... on his face!

"It was a very annoying nothing. But you wouldn't dare make demands of me, would you, Yui-san?" If only his quietly menacing tone didn't make her so _hot!_

Yui shakes her head emphatically, biting her lip. Her body is throbbing with need, but she can't let herself get carried away in it, not... not if Kanato doesn't want her to.

"I thought so." And Kanato's smile is back, but she can't relax quite yet. One of his hands leaves her wrist and traces patterns on the inside of her palm, which is almost ticklish. "It's too bad there aren't any real nails here. Yui-san, you would look much more enticing with wounds in your hands than these statues."

Yui stares at him.

There's something she's forgetting. Something he's saying that she should know, she should recognize. Did she ever meet someone with their arms outstretched, hanging from a-

 _"Kanato-kun!"_ Yui all but screams as he drives into her again with relentless force, his arms sliding underneath her thighs to lift her legs over his shoulders so he can reach deeper inside her, where she needs him more desperately than she's ever needed anything in her life. Every second he's inside her is pure perfect ecstasy and she can never have enough of it.

She doesn't so much reach multiple climaxes as hit one incredible climax that goes on and on, rolling in waves through her whole body until Kanato moans  _"Mine!"_ and finishes inside her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

And then... then Yui forgets to think for a while, floating in blindingly mindless ecstasy.

"Delicious," Kanato groans, startling Yui back into herself. "There's... really nothing like your blood..." He nuzzles her throat. "Especially after our bodies have mingled."

Yui smiles at him, glad he hasn't pulled out just yet. "You wouldn't do this with any other human, would you, Kanato-kun?"

He laughs softly. "What a strange question! No, I wouldn't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kanato kisses her forehead and Yui sighs happily. "Good."

And that's when she realizes what it is she wants.

Kanato laughs again. "What are you thinking of?"

"Well..." Yui feels her face heating, but considering how flushed her whole body still is, she's not sure it really matters. And she wants to be honest with Kanato, after all. "Kanato-kun... will you make me a vampire like you?"

Kanato smiles, and so does Yui.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it vague as to whether this is leading up towards Kanato's first or second ending in the first game (or the anime continuity for that matter) but Kanato is wearing his outfit from the first ending CG where he becomes head of the Sakamaki family.


End file.
